skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Miasmax
Miasmax is a poisonous Storm Giant who is one of the Undead Transhapers in Skylanders: Transhapers. Appearance Miasmax is a Storm Giant with very pale blue skin, a slightly effeminate face, red eyes, and long, wispy black hair. Unlike most male Storm Giants, his figure is actually rather svelte, and he wears clothing on his upper body: A black poncho with the Undead symbol on it in green, as well as white bandages across his stomach. Miasmax's cloud, rather than white or gray, is a murky green as a result of his transformation into an Undead. When Transhaped using an Undead Mask, his poncho and bandages become armor and merge together, his muscle mass increases, his cloud becomes larger, thicker, and more unstable, and his mask morphs to resemble the Spartan-style helmets typically worn by Storm Giant guards, green clouds being pumped out from the top. Biography Growing up in a family with six sisters, Miasmax never really felt all that manly compared to other Storm Giants. He tended to take after his older sisters and put care into his appearance, which didn't go well with his father, but it got him the attention of the ladies. This made several other teenage Storm Giants jealous of him, so they hatched a plan to make him look like a fool in front of everyone. It... didn't go to plan, as it resulted in Miasmax plummeting into the Underworld, landing in the poisonous Stankwood Swamp. Wandering lost, Miasmax's body was changed, turning him into a creature whose cloud brimmed with poison, but his desire to return home kept his heart uncorrupted. When he finally returned to the Cloud Kingdom, he found it besieged by the villainous Hot Roderick. Seeing the opportunity to put his new body to work, Miasmax subdued Rubber Burner's lackeys with his poisonous powers and corroded his Rubber Burner, forcing Hot Roderick to retreat. Realizing that this was the same person they tricked, his would-be tormentors apologized profusely, but Miasmax was quick to forgive, as the Cloud Kingdom might've been burnt to cinders if they hadn't done so. Miasmax became a celebrity among his people, but he chose to leave his homeland and use his powers to stop villains like Hot Roderick, which led him to the Transhaper Institute of Magic and Engineering. Impressed by his skills and conviction, Master Eon gave him the title of Skylander, and Miasmax, now with his new name, joined the Transhapers, ready to corrode any chance of villain victory! Personality Miasmax is somewhat vain about his appearance, and tends to prefer grace over brutality. He gives off a bit of an effeminate aura, but he still finds himself winning the favor of the ladies anyway. He's also quite forgiving and an optimist. He may be an Undead now, but it in no way darkened his heart; in fact, it actually made him nicer compared to his usually uptight race. Gameplay Abilities Trivia * Miasmax's catchphrase derives from the phrase "pretty in pink". Category:Skylanders: Transhapers Category:Transhapers Skylanders Category:Transhapers Category:Undead Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Storm Giants Category:Taylor Gorrell Category:Taylor's Skylanders